<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost Unreal by Sparkles436</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284233">Almost Unreal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles436/pseuds/Sparkles436'>Sparkles436</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shot Malec pieces inspired by songs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Emotional Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Everything Happy, First go at Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Pampering, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane, Some coarse language, Top Alec Lightwood, fairly explicit sex, happy relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles436/pseuds/Sparkles436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot written to the theme of Roxette’s ‘Almost Unreal.’ Basically it’s just sweet, happy and (hopefully) hot and sexy fluff between our boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shot Malec pieces inspired by songs [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost Unreal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another one-shot written when I should be working on my chaptered fics, but I needed a break and I’ve always loved this song.<br/>This is also my very first time writing smut or any sort of sex scene, so please leave feedback. I want to one day include some smut into my story ‘Imitating Life’ so this is sort of a beta test as to whether I can pull it off successfully, so please leave your thoughts on where I can improve. It’s very hard to judge your own work sometimes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alexander?”</p><p>Walking through the door of their loft at long last, Magnus couldn’t help but hope that his boyfriend was already home and waiting for him. </p><p>For the past week they had been ships passing in the night, work pulling them both in opposite directions, ensuring that one was already asleep when the other managed to crawl exhausted into their bed. And the same in the mornings - Magnus had forgotten what it was like to wake still wrapped up in Alexander’s warm arms, sprawled over his muscular body, with his face buried in the crook of his Shadowhunter’s neck, where his scent was strongest.</p><p>“Hi there.”</p><p>Looking up at the softly spoken words, Magnus abandoned his current task of toeing off his shoes and hanging up the jacket and scarf he’d worn as protection from the cold, bitter winds at Wrangle Island. Instead, he let out a soft “Alexander,” and limped his way over to his love, one shoe still on and his scarf trailing haphazardly over one shoulder.</p><p>Stepping into Alec’s arms, Magnus pulled the other man close, and for a second, just relished in the feel of his one true love pressed against him again.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” he said tiredly, finally feeling his anxiety and stress begin to slip away from him. To say the last week had been hectic, was an understatement. Magnus felt like he’d spent the last six days being pulled in every direction but home, constantly solving other people’s problems (those of both downworlders and shadowhunters) and putting out fires he didn’t start.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” Alec told him warmly, love and affection shading his voice into that beautiful timbre Magnus so very much loved.</p><p>“I spoke to Jace and Isabelle today.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Magnus responded absently. The last thing he wanted to talk about right now was Alexander’s delightful sister, or his cocky and slightly annoying but devoted and so loved adopted brother and Parabatai. Still, he could listen to Alexander recite the rules of lawn bowls and still find contentment in his voice, so he happily let the other man continue.</p><p>“Mmm,” Alec replied. “They told me that while I’ve been portaling into Idris every day for meetings, you’ve been running around, solving everyone’s problems, doing all their jobs for them.”</p><p>Hearing the displeasure in Alec’s voice, Magnus leaned back to explain, wondering if his boyfriend was unhappy with him. Before he could respond, though, Alec continued.</p><p>“I’m so sorry they called on you like that Magnus.”</p><p>Confused as to what was happening, Magnus simply raised his brow in a silent request for more information.</p><p>“They shouldn’t be calling on you for every little thing that goes wrong. You are too valuable and too important to be used in that manner. Before I came home today, I made it clear to everyone at the Institute that in the future, if they called on you to solve a problem they were equipped to solve themselves, they would be finding themselves transferred out of the New York Institute.”</p><p>As Magnus opened his mouth to object, wanting to make it clear that he didn’t mind helping Alexander’s people, Alec interrupted him once more.</p><p>“I’m not saying we never need your help, Magnus, because that would be a lie. But I don’t want you to exhaust yourself in this manner. You’re too important to me, to the world, to do this. You are not the New York Institutes personal Warlock. Not for me or for any of them.”</p><p>“But I am yours, though, right?” Magnus asked with a soft smile, Alec’s words meaning more to him than he could ever possibly say.</p><p>“Your mine, in as much as I’m yours. We belong to each other.”</p><p>As the two leaned forward to share a soft kiss, Magnus leans into it happily, wondering what he ever did to deserve Alexander Lightwood in his life, happy to do it a thousand times over if it meant he could keep him forever.</p><p>As they pull apart slightly, their arms remaining wrapped around each other, their foreheads resting lightly together, causing their breath mingles in the shared space between them. Magnus sighs in contentment, happy in this moment.</p><p>“I did something,” Alec confesses softly into their moment, a hint of apprehension in his voice.</p><p>Feeling his old defences stand to attention, Magnus pushes them down, determined to hear the other man out, despite his old self-preservation instincts telling him otherwise.</p><p>“And what might that something be?” Magnus asks.</p><p>“I reorganised your diary.”</p><p>The silence suddenly became a little heavier, as Magnus stepped back with a quizzical look on his face, a hint of unease and censure in his gaze.</p><p>“And why would you do that?” He asked, finally having pulled himself out of Alec’s arms to properly hear his response and assess the situation. Love it or hate it; he could never think clearly in Alexander’s embrace.</p><p>“Because,” Alec says nervously, swallowing before he soldiers on, face down, showing his apprehension that he had messed up. “We both need a break. So I’ve organised to take the next two days off, and I’ve asked Cat and Ragnor to take care of anything of yours that couldn’t be rescheduled so that you can take a break too.”</p><p>Looking up finally, Alec watches Magnus intently, searching his face for any hint of reaction. Magnus watches a smile grow and become more confident as the appreciation and love Magnus is currently feeling, clearly shows on his face, letting Alexander know how much his gesture and effort are appreciated.</p><p>“I’ve prepared a surprise for you tonight too,” Alec continued, stepping back into Magnus’s arms and whispering quietly at his side.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do anything, Alexander,” Magnus replies warmly, already happily anticipating the next two days spent surrounding himself in all things Alexander.</p><p>“Yes I did. You spend all your time taking care of others, and so tonight, I just want to take care of you,” Alec tells him gruffly.</p><p>Leaning back, Magnus gives him a surprised look, not entirely understanding what is going on.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, tonight, I am going to spend the entire night spoiling you, just like you deserve to be spoiled,” Alec replies, placing a quick kiss on the end of Magnus’s nose before he gently pushes Magnus back to the entrance.</p><p>“Now finish taking off your shoes and scarf and then follow the trail, while I go and finish dinner. You have approximately 45 minutes until it’s ready,” Alec tells him happily, as he walks back to the kitchen, turning around smoothly to walk through the archway.</p><p>Bemusedly, Magnus turns around himself and lines his shoe up with his other previously discarded shoe and hangs his scarf up on the hook next to Alec’s jacket.</p><p>Finishing, he turns to walk back into the living area, wondering what trail he is supposed to follow when he sees a line of jasmine petals at the entrance to the hallway. Curiously, and with a tender look on his face, Magnus walks closer, and looking down the hall, sees the trail of petals lead to their bedroom.</p><p>Following along silently, he inhales the delicate scent of the beautiful flower, wondering if Alexander is aware that the jasmine flower represents graceful simplicity and sincerity in Indonesian culture, or if he just chose it for it’s sweet smell. As he enters their bedroom, he raises his eyes to look at their bed, closing his eyes briefly in anticipation. Not only of the amorous activities he was hoping this night would end with, but also quite simply, the simple pleasure of falling asleep and waking up in the arms of the one he loves.</p><p>After taking a moment to bask in the anticipation of the night and days to come, Magnus opens his eyes again to see the trail curve around the bed to lead into the ensuite. Following the deepening yet, subtle scents in the air, as well as the beautiful petals on the ground, he steps through the doorway and taking in an excited and pleased gasp, sees the large bath, filled with warm bubbly water, ready for him to climb into and wash away the troubles of his day.</p><p>As he approaches, he sees the small wooden table seated beside the bath, holding an empty bell-shaped wine glass, and right next to it, a small bottle of Pinot Noir, nestled in a small ice bucket. Placing a hand along the bottle, Magnus was pleased to note that somehow, between the heat of the bath and the ice bucket, Alec had managed to keep the wine at precisely the right temperature. Also on the table was one of Magnus’s favourite bath bombs, ready to be dropped into the inviting water, that had it’s own jasmine petals floating gently on its surface. Their scent, activated by the bath’s heat, instantly called Magnus to relax and enjoy.</p><p>Stripping his clothes, he feels tears well slightly in appreciation of the care and planning Alexander had taken to have this ready for him. The perfect temperature of everything showed the preciseness of the execution required, Alec not being able to rely on magic to get it right as Magnus usually did.</p><p>He’s just about to step in when he hears the gentle sounds of Jill Scott start playing over the lofts interior speakers. He can no longer keep the wide smile from his face or stop a single tear from falling as the smooth tones and rhythms of one of his favourite artists begin to play, perfecting the relaxing environment he currently found himself enveloped in.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Magnus is gently singing along with Jill, all his worries and cares currently forgotten and peace and contentment flooding his soul.</p><p>“Everything I do for you, </p><p>Is a joy and a gift,</p><p>You got my whole life lifted.</p><p>Whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever</p><p>Whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever, whatever you want, loving me the way you do.”</p><p>As the song drew to a close, Magnus couldn’t help but feel the pull of desire to go and be with his Alexander. The bath had done it’s magic, and now he craved to be with Alexander and show his appreciation for this wonderful act of kindness.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later, he was walking out into the kitchen, a pair of low-slung yoga pants hanging off his hips and an oversized used-to-be-black-but-now-sort-of-grey t-shirt of Alexander’s hanging on his frame. It was currently sliding down to show off a deceptively strong shoulder, corded with muscles built through many years of yoga and tai chi taught by masters.</p><p>His soft feet pad gently on the floor as he steps toward the kitchen, eager to see his shadow hunter and once again, fold himself into his arms. He’s already voicing his gratitude to Alexander for the luxurious bath when he comes to a stunned halt.</p><p>“Thank you, Alexander. That was exactly what I needed after a long day! You treat me too . . . What is all this?” He finishes softly, taking in the wide variety of dishes, lined up along the counter. </p><p>“A selection of your favourite dishes,” Alec explains with a smile. “All cooked by yours truly, for you to savour and enjoy. And the best part is, everything you don’t eat tonight, will store well for the rest of the week.”</p><p>Casting his eyes over the wide variety of dishes, Magnus can’t believe that Alec has gone to all this trouble. And just for him! On the plates in front of him, he sees his childhood favourite of Nasi Goreng. Sitting next to it, the first dish he taught Alec to cook from scratch - Beef Rendang (a bowl of steamed rice beside it). Then the first dish Alec ever cooked solo for him - lasagne (Alec cooks a phenomenal lasagne), next to it, a Thai mango salad, and a plate of roasted vegetables - a stunning rainbow variety on display. Sitting among these dishes, were some other small sides, of satay chicken kebabs, homemade garlic and herb bread, apple and rhubarb pie, vanilla tarts, and so many other dishes that Magnus couldn’t even comprehend right now.</p><p>“Alexander, how are we possibly supposed to eat all this?” Magnus asks in disbelief.</p><p>Pushing back a laugh, Alec steps behind Magnus and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Magnus’s shoulder, as they both gazed at the masses of dishes.</p><p>“We don’t need to eat it all, Magnus. Whatever we don’t want or don’t eat, we have lots of friends and family we can give dishes too. Or we can just keep it in the fridge, and spend the next two days holed up in the loft, naked and hand feeding each other, everything ready for us whenever we want it.”</p><p>“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Magnus replies longingly.</p><p>“I’m glad,” Alec says softly, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s temple. “For tonight, fill your plate with anything you want. Eat as much or as little as you want, and enjoy. This is all for you, baby.”</p><p>Turning in Alec’s arms, Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s neck and looks up into his favourite blue eyes.</p><p>“And if I want to eat you instead?” he asks cheekily.</p><p>Watching a seductive smile come over his lover’s face, Magnus felt his mouth suddenly dry, and his knees grow weak as Alec leaned forward to whisper into his ear.</p><p>“That’s for later,” he promises softly, his breath tickling Magnus at the neck and sending a full-bodied chill through his system.</p><p>“For now,” Alec tells him, standing back up straight, and grabbing a plate from the bench behind Magnus, “Grab a plate and fill it up.”</p><p>Stealing a quick kiss first, Magnus takes the plate from Alec’s hand and turns to gaze hungrily over the pile of dishes </p><p>There were so many options in front of him, and truthfully he wanted to taste them all. Knowing he would be able to eat more tomorrow, and that it wasn’t necessary for him to eat everything tonight, Magnus began filling his plate with various options, just managing to stop himself from over-piling his plate. Watching Alec do the same after him, he makes his way to the dining room table and taking in the beautifully set table, including candles, floating flowers, and a chilled bottle of wine, he sits down happily, tears of happiness once more filling his eyes. </p><p>As Alec sits down next to him a moment later, he can’t stop himself from grasping Alec’s hand, and leaning over the corner of the table, pressing a soft kiss to his love’s lips. Pulling away, he makes sure their eyes connect before softly whispering “I love you. So, so, much.”</p><p>“I love you too, Magnus,” Alec murmurs back. “More than I will ever be able to tell you,” he finishes, tears welling in his own eyes, as Magnus looks on softly.</p><p>“This gives me a pretty good indication that you love me much more than I deserve I think,” he replies, sniffing slightly as he looks down, trying to hold back the emotions. Alec suddenly leans forward and tightens his grip on Magnus’s hand, causing him to look back up to connect with Alec’s beautiful blues again.</p><p>“You deserve the world, Magnus,” Alec replies emphatically. “There is nothing I would not do for you to show you how much you are loved and deserve to be loved.”</p><p>“All I need is you, Alexander,” he responds, choking the words out.</p><p>“You have me. For as long as you want me,” Alec promises.</p><p>“I’ll always want you. I want you forever.”</p><p>“Then I’m yours. Forever.”</p><p>The two of them continue to look sappily at each other for a minute more, before gathering themselves and beginning to eat.</p><p>They sat there happily, talking softly and exchanging soft smiles and warm looks. Occasionally one of them would feed the other off their fork, eyes locked onto each other, creating an anticipatory atmosphere of seduction, one that Magnus couldn’t wait to see taken to it’s completion. </p><p>Finally, Magnus sat back in his chair and pushed his plate away, something Alec had done almost ten minutes ago, while Magnus had done his best to try a little of everything, having gone back for seconds.</p><p>“I really want to take you to bed and ravish you,” he says contentedly, “but I might need some time to let that superb meal digest. You absolutely spoiled me.”</p><p>“It’s not over yet,” Alec says with a smile, rising up and offering his hand out to Magnus. Reaching out to accept it, Magnus wonders what could possibly still be ahead of him.</p><p>“The dishes?” Magnus asks, indicating the dishes he had just finished eating from, Alec having already packed up and put away the leftovers, refusing to let Magnus use magic to do it for him.</p><p>“Leave them, it won’t hurt to let them soak overnight,” Alec says, taking Magnus’s hand in one and with the other, lifting the dish to place it in the sink half-filled with hot soapy water. As Magnus lifts his free hand to take care of it magically, he smiles as Alec suddenly grabs it instead.</p><p>“Don’t you dare! You don’t need to do anything tonight but let yourself be pampered.”</p><p>“I gotta say, Alexander. A warlock could get used to treatment like this,” Magnus teases, pulling his hand from Alec’s only to run it over his delectable backside.</p><p>He smiles as Alec skips forward in surprise, and then grins as Alec throws a sly smile over his shoulder as he continues pulling Magnus along.</p><p>“Patience, Magnus. The time will come,” Alec promises.</p><p>Shivering in anticipation of the promise, Magnus trails happily after Alec, his eyes drifting over the Jasmine petals still highlighting their path. Alec turns to him as they walk into the bedroom and with heavy, hooded eyes, huskily murmurs to Magnus.</p><p>“Strip.”</p><p>Not even taking a second to question the quiet demand, Magnus moves to obey, his eyes not leaving Alexander, who after stopping to make sure that Magnus was following his order, began walking around the room, lighting candles and soft muted lamps, while turning off main lights and drawing the curtains.</p><p>Finally naked, Magnus stands silently in the room, waiting for Alec’s next instruction, spellbound by Alexander’s magnetism.</p><p>“On the bed. On your stomach,” Alec tells him with quiet authority.</p><p>Caught up in the power of that voice, Magnus hastens to do as asked, laying himself out on the bed, vulnerable but never feeling safer than he does at this moment. </p><p>For a moment, all he can hear is Alec’s quiet movements as he steps to the side briefly and opens a draw from the bedside table. Listening, he hears Alec come back before there is a decompression of the mattress, as he climbs onto the bed at Magnus’s feet.</p><p>Part of him desperately wants to look behind him and see what Alec is doing, but the other part, the larger part of him, is revelling in the delicious anticipation of not knowing what is coming next.</p><p>He feels a jolt go through his system as, after hearing a small click, he feels Alexander pick up his left foot and, his hands covered in a heavenly smelling oil, begins to massage it. </p><p>Alexander works the tired muscles and tendons slowly and deeply, starting with his foot, before moving up his ankle and onto his calf. Feeling himself sinking into the mattress as he closes his eyes in bliss, Magnus lets all thought and feeling disappear as Alec works his own brand of magic on him, finishing with his calf and moving to his knee before he begins to put the pressure on the back of his thigh. </p><p>He feels his breath start to catch as Alec’s hands get closer and closer to his arse, getting desperate to feel his hands go just a little bit higher. However he is forced to let out a soft chuckle of appreciation, as with a quick glide over his cheeks, Alec’s hands suddenly drop back down to his other foot, and he slowly begins to work his way back up the other leg.</p><p>“Tease,” Magnus saucily tells him, his eyes opening briefly, but not having the energy to look back.</p><p>“Well, we don’t want this to be over before it’s really begun, do we?” Alec replies, Magnus able to hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>He closes his eyes again in appreciation, as he feels Alec work the same path up his second leg, but this time when he reaches Magnus’s arse, his hands don’t disappear. Instead, he spends an ungodly amount of time on the two globes, massaging and moulding them under his talented and masterful hands, until Magnus is moaning in anticipation, desire flooding and igniting his veins. He groans in disappointment as Alec’s hands eventually make their way higher and begin unravelling the various knots in his back, while Alec laughs gently in response to Magnus’s disappointment.</p><p>Magnus lets that disappointment disappear though as Alec works all the muscles of his back until he is a metaphorical puddle on the bed, all form and tension having left his body. He only becomes more boneless as Alec works over his shoulders and down his arms, his entire body humming with a deep state of relaxation and arousal.</p><p>“Turn over,” he hears Alec huskily murmur, the roughness of his voice, letting Magnus know his lover was not unaffected by this slow exploration and undoing of his body.</p><p>As he follows the instruction, the first thing he sees is the desire blazing in Alec’s hooded eyes, his breath catching in his throat at the intensity he can see in them. Trying to gather himself, he looks down, only to see further proof of Alexander’s desire, his cock tenting proudly from within his boxers, causing Magnus’s mouth to water. </p><p>Rising onto his elbows, he is held captive by the sudden desire to wrap his lips around it and taste. Their last week had been so busy, this was the closest he had been to Alec with them both awake. The pull he felt to once again take that cock in his mouth and use his skills to draw out those delicious moans from Alexander until he burst down Magnus’s throat was overwhelming.</p><p>He feebly protested, when he felt Alexander’s hands gently pushing him back down into the mattress, denying him his treat. However, Alec’s next words, had Magnus raising his own desire filled eyes to catch the promise in his.</p><p>“I’m not finished worshipping your body yet.”</p><p>“Go ahead,” Magnus invited brokenly. “I love when you do your hocus pocus to me.”</p><p>“My hocus pocus?” Alec asks, one eyebrow raised enquiringly.</p><p>“It’s your own brand of magic,” Magnus explains. “The way you love me.”</p><p>Magnus finds his breath once again stuttering as Alec slides his hands back down Magnus’s legs and slowly began working their way back up. As he kneads the flesh beneath his hands, a lazy and intimate smile grows on his face as he looks directly at Magnus as he resumes his massage.</p><p>Alec’s hands leave his thighs, only to circle past his own aching and fully erect cock, and move directly to his hips and then up over his stomach. Magnus couldn’t stop the protests from leaving his lips.</p><p>“No, no go back, Alexander, please,” he begged, his body thrumming all over with desire, unsure how much more he could take before he came untouched.</p><p>“All too soon, my love,” Alec promised, desire lowering the timbre of his voice.</p><p>“No, please! Please! Alexander! Please, I can’t take anymore. I need you please!” Magnus begs as Alexander’s hands move in deep and tender circles. At this point, Magnus’s skin is vibrating intensely, every nerve cell alive and calling for Alexander’s touch, calling for Alexander to bring him to that ultimate pleasure, as he has so many times before.</p><p>“Ok, my love,” Alec concedes, his hands sliding their way back down his body, as he bends over Magnus’s crotch. Pressing a series of small kisses along his inner thigh, Magnus feels his excitement boil over as finally, finally, Alec’s hand reach his hot and aching cock. Alec had only to press his thumb to the base of Magnus’s cock, his fingers only just beginning to wrap around its base when Magnus feels his orgasm overtake him. He feels his vision white-out and his whole body tremble in the aftermath, the power of his climax having stolen all breath and rational thought.</p><p>As he returns to himself, he looks over at Alec and is overwhelmed by the love and adoration shining from his eyes. Not yet able to speak, he instead reaches up and grabs hold of Alexander’s arm, pulls him down into a deep and loving kiss, trying to communicate his love and gratitude to this wonderful man in front of him.</p><p>As the need for air demands that their lips separate, they keep their faces pressed against each other, foreheads touching, noses rubbing against each other, their lips reaching out for quick, yet passionate caresses, unable to keep separated for long.</p><p>As their hands begin wandering over each other, Magnus felt himself start to harden again. Obviously feeling Magnus’s cock reawaken beneath him, Alec looks down at him with an enticing grin.</p><p>“More, Magnus?” He asks flirtatiously.</p><p>“Please,” he begs softly, still overcome and more than willing for Alexander to take the lead. “Make love to me?” </p><p>“With pleasure,” Alec replies tenderly, pressing one last lingering kiss to Magnus’s lips before he begins trailing his lips down over his jaw and throat.</p><p>As Alec stops to suck lightly at his Adam’s apple, he can feel the grin on his lover’s mouth as Magnus keens loudly in response, the sucking amplifying the vibrations in his throat until it echoes down into his chest. </p><p>As Alec’s lips continue to descend, stopping every now and then to place a bite or a small hickey across his flesh, Magnus lets himself succumb to the unbelievable satisfaction flooding through him. Never in his long, long life had he known pleasure like this. Never had he even known it was possible. Meeting Alexander had changed his life in more ways than he had ever dreamed possible, and he couldn’t help but send a grateful prayer up to whatever angels his Shadowhunter worked for, for placing them in each other’s path.</p><p>“Ugh! Yes! Please! Please, Alexander! Don’t stop!” He begged, finally feeling those luscious lips wrap around the tip of his leaking cock, it’s head enveloped in the soft warmth of Alexander’s mouth.</p><p>Lifting his mouth up briefly, Alec sends him a teasing grin.</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon.”</p><p>He hears himself let out a filthy moan as Alec’s mouth descends on him once again, bobbing lightly over his tip, before suddenly sinking down and taking him in whole.</p><p>“Oh fuck!” Magnus groaned.</p><p>He continued to moan in ecstasy as Alec pleasured him, moving up and down his length in wild abandon, his cheeks hollowing out as he drew up, before sinking back down and enveloping Magnus in the wet heat of his mouth. At the same time, he felt Alexander’s fingers at his hole, wet with lube, circling his rim a little before breaching him. Alec continued to stretch him out as he moaned over Magnus’s crotch. </p><p>As Alec swallowed around his length, Magnus felt his cock react to the convulsions of Alexander’s throat and felt compelled to warn his love.</p><p>“Alec! I’m close! Please, I need you inside me now!”</p><p>“As you wish,” Alec murmured, after pulling himself off Magnus’s cock with a pop. </p><p>Rising up, Alec leans down and presses a lingering kiss to Magnus’s lips as he lines himself up and finally pushes deep inside. Feeling the slight burn of the stretch, Magnus’s breath hitches as Alec fills him up so exquisitely. </p><p>Alec sets up a strong and steady pace after giving him a moment to adjust, drawing long, deep moans out of Magnus as his velvety length scrapes across Magnus’s inner walls. The slide of Alec’s thick cock causes Magnus to writhe underneath him in pleasure as he scratches his nails down his lover’s back. Adjusting his angle slightly, Alec starts hammering at his prostate, a relentless and unforgiving rhythm that has Magnus seeing stars, heady with the intensity of the climax he can feel building.</p><p>“By the Angel, Magnus! I can’t hold on! You feel too good!” Alec tells him harshly, his breath coming out in panting huffs, as his hips continued their pounding thrusts.</p><p>“Yes! Alexander! I’m coming! I’m coming!” Magnus cries back, feeling his balls draw up tight as he peaks, and falls over the edge, cum exploding out of him as he becomes engulfed in the waves of pleasure currently wracking him. </p><p>With vague awareness, he feels Alexander follow close behind him, painting Magnus’s inner walls and adding to his sense of fulfilment.</p><p>As they slowly come down from their intense high and return to the moment, they reach out to exchange soft kisses and gentle caresses, all they are capable of in the immediate aftermath.</p><p>When Alec finally falls to the side, he quickly reaches out and pulls Magnus in tight to his body, humming in satisfaction as their skin reconnects. For his part, Magnus happily splays himself over his love, their limbs entangled, and his head resting precisely over Alexander’s chest, his heartbeat sounding reassuringly in Magnus’s ear.</p><p>“Thank you for my night of indulgence, Alexander,” he whispers, not wanting to disturb the tranquillity of the moment, but wanting to express his overwhelming joy at being treated so well.</p><p>“You are very much welcome,” Alec returns, his own voice low and soft.</p><p>“I love you, Magnus.”</p><p>Raising his head up slightly, Magnus looks deep into his favourite blue eyes, before pressing forward to glide his lips across Alec’s for another kiss. Laying his head back down over his spot, he whispers quietly into the night, as sleep begins to claim them both.</p><p>“I love you too, Alexander.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As alway, and especially in this case, constructive criticism is welcomed. Comments and kudos fuel my passion to write so leave one below if you haven’t already and are so inclined 😊.<br/>I hope everyone is having a wonderful day/night, wherever you are in the world.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>